rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghira Belladonna/Affiliation
Affiliation White Fang Ghira was the High Leader of the White Fang up until choosing to step down in order to become Chieftain of Menagerie. The White Fang's practices shifted to more violent measures shortly afterward. Five years later, he becomes infuriated with the organization when his daughter Blake Belladonna reveals to him that the White Fang was involved with the Fall of Beacon, attacking innocent civilians and letting Grimm into the school. After learning of Adam Taurus' plans to overthrow Sienna Khan and attack Haven Academy, Ghira decides to try and rally the people of Menagerie to reclaim the White Fang, defend Haven and restore the White Fang's reputation and practices from when he led it. After the White Fang is arrested following the Battle of Haven, Ghira decides to create a new brotherhood to build a better future for the Faunus. White Fang Adam Taurus There is very little interaction between them onscreen, but in "Volume 6 Adam Character Short", Ghira rebukes Adam after he unintentionally killed a Human, even though it saved the High Leader's life. Years later, when Ghira learns of Adam's role in the Fall of Beacon along with his future plans, he moves to stop Adam so Haven does not share Beacon's fate. Even when he finally confronts Adam and his underlings at Haven, the two do not share words. Sienna Khan Ghira's working relationship with Sienna Khan became strained after they clashed over Adam's actions in saving not only Ghira, but the whole White Fang convoy which was attacked by humans. When Ghira stepped down from the leadership of the White Fang, Sienna became his successor. While the two are no longer seen interacting in the present day, Ghira nevertheless believed in Sienna fighting for the equality of Faunus despite the differing views of achieving it. Corsac and Fennec Albain As Corsac and Fennec Albain represent the White Fang in Menagerie, Ghira seemingly cooperated with them until Blake reveals the White Fang's involvement with the Fall of Beacon. After learning of Adam's plans for a coup, Ghira confronts the brothers in "Welcome to Haven" but could not have them arrested due to the lack of evidence. In "Alone Together", Ghira is confronted by the brothers during the White Fang's attack on the Belladonna manor, and later fights them alongside Sun Wukong. However, they managed to arrest Corsac and the other White Fang members after Fennec is killed by a collapsing walkway. Family Kali Belladonna Kali is Ghira's wife. They get along nicely and have a healthy marriage. When the White Fang attacks their home while Ghira and Kali are away from each other, both worry about the other's safety as they fight. Blake Belladonna Blake is Ghira's daughter. He expresses deep care and kindness toward Blake after he reunites with her. In "A Much Needed Talk", at first, he and Blake make awkward conversation until she emotionally apologizes for not listening to him and staying with the White Fang. Ghira states that he still loves her no matter what path she takes and is proud of her for making the right choice. Team SSSN Sun Wukong When Sun tries to impress him and Kali in "Menagerie", Ghira reacts suspiciously toward the young man. Not too much later, he openly expresses his dislike to Sun multiple times. In "Welcome to Haven", even though he dislikes Sun, he agrees with Sun's distrust of the Albain brothers. However, in "Unforeseen Complications", they start to get along with each other as the monkey Faunus shows mutual respect for him. In "A Perfect Storm", Ghira decides to fight alongside Sun against the Albain brothers to see his capabilities. Category:Affiliation pages